


surrendering to my touch

by bluetint



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cock Warming, Established Relationship, Jaebeom is a horny tinie, M/M, Size Kink, The Author has Questionable Coping Mechanisms, Yugyeom is a Big Bich, sleeping problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: Jaebeom has a sleeping problem. Yugyeom has a cure. Unorthodox as it may be, it works.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom
Comments: 19
Kudos: 142





	surrendering to my touch

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent attempt at a kink as a birthday gift to myself for surviving almost, but not quite, three decades on this wretched planet. Have some cake on my behalf, y’all :D
> 
> Listened to this [mix](https://youtu.be/5HgU3cN_nds?list=LLHmHdYRTYq4DkksomK3NBIw) whilst writing it, so I'd suggest you do as well as you read it.
> 
> Enjoy ~

It's somewhere after three in the fucking morning, the hour where your brain finally gives into exhaustion whilst simultaneously bemoaning the realization that you've got to get up in an ungodly amount of hours, and Jaebeom can't sleep.

Why can't he sleep, you ask? Well, one would think, after years of working in an industry where sleep was as precious a commodity as autonomy was, he would be able to indulge in it whenever the opportunity arose. You'd think he'd be able to fall asleep whenever and wherever he pleased, turning his brain on and off like the automaton most considered him to be.

You would think that just the mere thought of having a jam-packed schedule tomorrow with no breaks in between would have his brain clamoring to get as much shut-eye as possible, but alas, Jaebeom has never been so lucky in that department.

So here he is, standing in front of Yugyeom's home studio, about to beg his boyfriend to come back to bed and snuggle him to sleep, even though he'd fucked Jaebeom just so he could drop off into the sweet embrace of sleep and he's still loose from _prior handling_ but even now, as he opens the door and slides into Yugyeom's lap, mindful of all the equipment and wires, he's wide awake.

They’d gotten together shortly before the start of JUS2 promotions, the time together having made them confront their long-buried feelings, bringing them to the surface after spending many a night together, alone, trapped in hotel rooms and recording booths, making music late into the night in between conversations about their upcoming comeback and all the fear, doubt and excitement that came with it. Sex entered the scene not long after, spending many an ill-advised night awake discovering each other and what made the other person tick.

That’s why Yugyeom didn’t so much as blink because he's so used to having a lap full of Jaebeom, adjusting him so that his head is tucked under Yugyeom's chin, the stubble rubbing against Jaebeom's forehead, butt cushioned on Yugyeom's broad thighs, legs hanging off the arm of the chair, the leather padding digging into the backs of Jaebeom’s knees. His right hand stays on the mouse, clicking away and making adjustments on the editing software but Yugyeom's other hand slips under the shirt Jaebeom's wearing. "Can't sleep?"

Jaebeom burrows into the crook of Yugyeom's neck, nosing at the divot of his collarbone. "Hm."

Yugyeom runs his hand over Jaebeom's stomach, petting and scratching like he often does with the cats, when they fit themselves under Yugyeom's fingers and offer themselves up to his ministrations. The action doesn't make Jaebeom purr but he does make a sound that makes Yugyeom chuckle, nails scratching lightly at the dusting of hair trailing down his abdomen.

Yugyeom smells of Petits et Mamans and night cream, tastes of sweat he'd accumulated from sitting in the too warm studio, the previously open window having been closed to shut out distractions. His muscle tank, the sheer white one with the sleeves that went down to his waist, baring his inked skin to the elements, was still giving off the mingled scent of them from when Yugyeom had been fucking Jaebeom into the mattress, wearing him out to the point he'd drifted off to sleep right after, only to end up here hours later, wide awake with arousal swimming in his veins sluggishly like thick syrup.

"Come back to bed." Jaebeom doesn't mean for it to come out like a whine, but he's tired and he just wants to sleep, preferably while being held in his boyfriend's arms and under the comforting weight of his bulk. This _being unable to sleep without Yugyeom_ thing hadn’t been so much of a problem before, because they were constantly together but ever since Jaebeom moved back home and Yugyeom with Effn, his sleep had suffered. Greatly. 

“As much as I would love to do _that_ ,” Yugyeom sighs as he taps away steadily at the keyboard and moves the mouse around, “I have to finish these songs for hyung by tonight.”

Effn was a pretty laid-back guy when it came to most things. In the entire time Jaebeom had known the other guy, music was the only thing where he exercised discipline. If Effn said tonight, he meant before the first inklings of light pierced the night sky. As a creative, Jaebeom respected that, but as a sleep-deprived human whose quality of sleep was dependent on a warm body, he just found that downright annoying.

 _”Gyeomie, I need you.”_ Jaebeom is not above begging when he wants something, and right now he wants to _sleep_ and if he had to seduce Yugyeom into doing it, he thought, pushing the top aside so he could latch on to a pierced nipple, so be it.

Yugyeom leans back in the chair with a groan and lets him suck for a minute or two, before winding his fingers into hair at Jaebeom’s nape and pulling him off, taking his mouth into a kiss that’s mostly their tongues and lips moving sloppily against each other, too worn out to do anything strenuous, but not too worn out to do nothing at all.

"What do you want?" Yugyeom asks in a raspy voice when they pull apart. Jaebeom’s pleased to notice that there’s a slight flush decorating his face that goes down to his neck.

Jaebeom's mental capabilities are scrambled from exhaustion and arousal and he barely only manages to convey what he wants in choppy words. "You. Inside. No sex." 

"Okay I've got you."

Yugyeom, one hand keeping Jaebeom’s head in place so he could continue ravaging his mouth, reaches for the bottle of lube in the top drawer and squeezes some out all in one deft and practiced motion, warming the lubricant by rubbing his fingers together.

Jaebeom, excited that they were getting somewhere, maneuvers himself so that he’s on his knees on either side of Yugyeom’s hips, pushing the thong aside so Yugyeom can get to where he needs to be right now. 

Of the many quirks Jaebeom possessed, his insistence on sleeping in thongs puzzled Yugyeom the most. He didn’t understand how someone could sleep with half wedgie but he would admit it made for easy and quick access during sex which he vastly appreciated.

The Netflair Wingback Swivel Chair was one of Jaebeom’s favorite things in the studio, along with the Isabel Fay lubricant Yugyeom was stretching him out with languidly. Teeth dig into his lower lip at the pleasure starting to curl in his lower belly, his flaccid dick coming to life, tipping his head back as Yugyeom prepared him for what was to come but Jaebeom controls it, keeps it bay, for sexual release is not the purpose of this exercise.

Jaebeom takes this opportunity to fall on Yugyeom’s neck, mouthing and nipping and licking with all the ferocity of a newborn kitten, fingers digging into the broad shoulders that Jaebeom loved resting his head (and his legs) on. Yugyeom lets out these manly grunts that totally do not do something to the caveman inside Jaebeom and tries not to grind his clothed cock against Yugyeom’s abdomen. He can feel the air moving between his legs, right underneath his balls where Yugyeom’s jerking his cock to full hardness, his sweats pushed down slightly out of the way. _Of course Yugyeom doesn’t wear underwear, why would he even need to do something like that in his own home, especially when Jaebeom was there?_

When Yugyeom starts pushing in, Jaebeom holds his breath. The flared head of the cock is always the hardest part. It doesn’t matter how thoroughly Yugyeom preps him or how often they’ve done this, Jaebeom always feels nervous when it first goes in, a slight panicky feeling at the edge of one thought (it won't go in) that has him tightening up from trepidation and Yugyeom always rubs the back of his thighs and lower back soothingly, murmuring encouraging words about how good Jaebeom is for him and how he opens up for Yugyeom, and he’s doing that now too. It works, it always works, and Jaebeom’s so lost in the addictive cadence of Yugyeom’s voice that he doesn’t even realize when the head pops in and the rest of it is a smooth glide down on Yugyeom’s slick dick.

“All right?” Yugyeom asks him, observing Jaebeom facial expressions carefully before Jaebeom nods at him and then Yugyeom's pulling at his folded legs so that Jaebeom sinks down fully on his cock, legs hanging off the back of both arms of the chair. The sensation of being completely speared makes Jaebeom’s head spin and his body break out in a shiver, and he wraps his arms around Yugyeom tight, his cock pressing up against Yugyeom’s stomach, the barrier of two shirts between them. He's hard, so hard, that if jostled just right he would cum over himself but that's not the goal here. 

A few minutes pass as Jaebeom adjusts and when it's evident that nothing else is to happen, Jaebeom relaxes with a content sigh, echoed by Yugyeom. 

The sounds of typing and clicking resuming disturb the relaxed haze Jaebeom's currently in. “Are you serious?”

“Be a good boy for me hyung, let me finish this up and then we'll move to the bed, all right?” Yugyeom waits until Jaebeom assents grumpily by way of a noncomittal grunt and presses a kiss to his temple as a thank you and resumes working.

His proximity to Yugyeom’s warm big form, the dick nestled snugly inside him, the cool leather under his sweat-slick thighs, all send him into a languorous state, brings the noise inside his brain to a slow, gradual halt. Yugyeom’s heartbeat is a little fast, but steady, against his cheek where it's pressed up against his pec. His hand fumbles for Yugyeom’s other hand and Yugyeom, already knowing what Jaebeom wants (he always _knows_ ) twines his fingers readily with his. 

Jaebeom doesn’t know how long Yugyeom takes but it feels like no time has passed between where he’d fallen asleep with a cock inside of him and his eyelids are heavy with stupor but a part of his brain that’s still awake registers movement and he realizes that there’s hands on his ass and that he’s being moved to the bed.

The shift in position, Yugyeom walking him across the hallway leading to the bedroom, shifts Yugyeom's surprisingly still hard cock inside of him, rubbing inside of him in the most delicious of ways. Jaebeom didn't have an erection anymore (not a problem as he was still ~~always~~ horny for his boyfriend) but Yugyeom, having had practice with this particular kink of theirs, had no problem maintaining his for certain periods of time. 

There’s a balmy heat between Jaebeom’s legs where Yugyeom’s been pressed up against him too long, the inside of his thighs slippery and slick with perspiration. Yugyeom, after divesting them both of their shirts, settles on top of Jaebeom, their chests pressed flush together and they're now skin to skin with only a pair of skimpy underwear between them. 

"You good?" Yugyeom asks after a bit. The room is nice and cool thanks to the air conditioner and Yugyeom's just the right temperature and his weight is evenly distributed. Jaebeom doesn't feel stifled or like he's suffocating. He feels snug and cozy and there's a dick in his ass and the noise in his head has finally vanished and sleep is starting to steal into the recesses of his mind. 

"Never felt better," Jaebeom mumbles, voice thick and slurred with satisfaction and sleep. 

"Forgot the condom." 

Condoms were a necessary evil in Jaebeom's opinion, considering how long cleaning up took him in the aftermath. Sometimes, (often) when they were doing _this_ Yugyeom's control would slip, cumming inside him. Normally he'd be the one nagging Yugyeom to get up and go put one on because of this but Jaebeom's so content, so relaxed and sleepy with Yugyeom's cock inside him and his weight on top of him that he can't bear the thought of him pulling out for even a second and it elicits a slight whimper from him, wrapping his arms and legs around the entire width of Yugyeom to prevent him from leaving. 

"S'ok." He somehow manages to lift a hand to pat Yugyeom's cheek but ends up smacking his shoulder instead, fingers grasping loosely at the inked skin. Yugyeom snorts and rolls his eyes, calls Jaebeom an old man and he lets it slide because he's so damn comfortable and full of love for Yugyeom. "Do it on me but not in, 'kay?" 

"Yes, hyung." 

Years ago, Jaebeom wouldn't have fathomed coming across someone who would put him at ease to the point that he would have no qualms about voicing his deepest desires, let alone a sexual partner who would indulge his every whim.

Yugyeom's sexual gratification lay in the sexual gratification of his partner and it was a part of what made him such a great lover and an even better boyfriend. When it came to matters of the bedroom, Jaebeom knew he could ask Yugyeom for anything and he'd be game enough to try it at least once before coming to a conclusion about it. In that regard, Yugyeom was a godsend. 

Falling asleep with someone's cock in you might not really seem like the vibe, but to Jaebeom it was heaven and Yugyeom had developed a liking for it too. 

"Be here in the morning?" Jaebeom asks, feeling almost shy, heart squealing at the cheeky but fond smile on Yugyeom's face.

Yugyeom gently bumps his nose against the silver studs on Jaebeom's cheek. "Always."

\---

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @anedearinglump or on cc under the name fatcats~


End file.
